warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Latron
The Latron is a high-accuracy, semi-automatic rifle. It features a moderate to low firing rate, high damage-to-bullet ratio and is quite ammo efficent. As a result, the Latron excels at longer-ranged engagements, but falls short when faced with large crowds in close proximity. Additionally, the Latron's exceptional accuracy allows for easier head and weak-point shots. This weapon can be sold for , it is also a for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against armor. *Decent critical chance. *Decent status chance. *Very accurate. *Quieter than most rifles. *Very ammo efficient. Disadvantages: *Third lowest damage of all semi-automatic rifles, after and . **Low and damage – shields and health. *Low reload speed. *Low fire rate. Tips *Its low base rate of fire and magazine size makes it somewhat less desirable than other rifles against the Infested unless a Punch Through mod is installed. *The Latron is very accurate; it can be compared to sniper rifles while being ideal for close or medium range. *Rebinding the fire button to the scroll wheel will allow you to fire the gun without having to click for each shot, making best use of the rate of fire. Notes *The Latron is noticeably quiet compared to other rifles, capable of being fired without alerting enemies within the same tile. Trivia *A latron is an antiquated term referring to a robber or brigand. *Before , it was available for purchase through the market for Credits, priced at . *Latron used to be a in the closed beta, until both became completely separate weapons. *The actual barrel of the Latron appears to be the very thin cylinder on top of the front end of the rifle. If this is the case, the rifle's barrel is extremely short. *It seems Latron is fittingly the Primary counterpart of , as the naming aspect relies on adding letters "r" and "n" into the said weapon to become such. **In addition, both are engraved with similar symbols on their respective barrels. *The Latron is most likely classifiable as a designated marksman rifle (DMR) or a carbine. From a military viewpoint, the Latron could be related to the M1 Carbine, a lightweight assault rifle. Both rifles hold a 15 round magazine, though the magazine of the Carbine is loaded from underneath the weapon. *As of , the Latron is the first weapon to posses both Prime and Wraith variants. *Clem uses this weapon before he reacquires his custom in the quest A Man of Few Words, a reference to the fan-made comic. Media Latron.jpg Latron3.png LatronDarthmufin.jpg Warframe - All Tenno Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History ;October 2019 Riven Disposition Change *Latron: 1.25->1.3 *Status chance increased from 10% to 12% *Critical chance increased from 10% to 12% *Fixed the Latron not actually alarming enemies. *'Conclave:' Reduced the damage of the Latron series in Conclave. *'Conclave Mod:' - On hit, +30% damage for 0.5 seconds. *Increased damage from 30 to 36. *Increased reload time from 2.37 to 2.4. *Increased Crit Chance from 5% to 7.5%. *Item introduced with game release. }} See also * , the Prime counterpart of this gun. * , the Wraith counterpart of this gun. * , a burst-fire rifle crafted with a Latron. *Clem, a character who uses this weapon as an alternative weapon. de:Latron es:Latron fr:Latron pt:Latron Category:Assault Rifle Category:Tenno Category:Primary Weapons Category:Closed Beta Category:Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Vanilla